The present invention relates to generator repair technology and, more particularly, to integrated tooling for field rewinds.
Referring to FIG. 1, it has been conventional practice to reuse original manufacture copper coils by transferring the existing coil 10, one turn at a time, into a coil hanger component 12. After all copper turns are supported by coil hangers, the coil is ready for transfer. The entire coil can be lifted and transferred, as shown by arrow T, into an area overlying a coil cart 14. The copper turns of the coil are then transferred to the coil cart one at a time. The process is reversed to transfer the coil to the field 16.